


Cheek to Cheek

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Chris sighs. Justin is hisfriend.Justin is hisbandmate.They have to work together and Chris doesn’t want to be the one to make it weird. Even if, when Justin had picked up that morning, grinning at him and dressed in a crisp (and unexpectedly tasteful) suit, Chris had felt his heart skip.When Justin asks Chris to be his date to his cousin's wedding, Chris issurehe can handle it and not do anything he'll regret.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Justin Morrow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisplace_ishaunted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/gifts).



Chris fiddles with his tie, trying to look like he’s not just waiting for Justin to get back from the bathroom. Which, well, he kind of is. They'd just cut the cake and everyone is standing around waiting for the first dance. 

Chris feels like there are a million eyes on him. He wonders if the make-up was too much but without it he doesn’t have any eyebrows, and when he has his eyebrows on his _needs_ foundation or it makes his face look weirdly proportioned, and he didn’t want to look like shit in front of Justin and— 

He takes a breath. So maybe agreeing to be Justin’s plus one for his cousin’s wedding was a bad idea. Though Justin had assured him it was strictly platonic. He just didn’t want to spend the entire day getting shit his family about the hair and was hoping Chris (done up like early 2000s Dracula) would distract them. Chris doesn’t mind, he’s always liked Justin’s mom. And maybe there’s an ulterior motive, though Chris won’t even admit it to himself. They’re not in Highschool; he’s far too old to have a crush. 

Chris sighs. Justin is his _friend_. Justin is his _bandmate_. They have to work together and Chris doesn’t want to be the one to make it weird. Even if, when Justin had picked up that morning, grinning at him and dressed in a crisp (and unexpectedly tasteful) suit, Chris had felt his heart skip. 

‘Hey,’ says a voice and Chris turns, feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. It’s Justin. Chris feels that flicker in his chest again and he’s smiling before he realises. Justin’s holding his arm weirdly, covering something with his jacket.

‘Um, are you okay?’ Chris says, frowning at him. Justin grins. 

‘Yeah,’ Justin says, then he gives Chris a furtive, assessing look, ‘—do you want to, um, _go_ for a bit?’ 

‘Oh, okay sure,’ Chris says, glancing around too. But everyone is focused on the couple that has just trotted onto the dancefloor. So they quickly slip from the room and up the stairs to Justin’s hotel room. They have one each, even though they’re more than used to sharing on tour. But apparently Justin’s cousin had gone slightly overboard and booked out most of the hotel so Chris has a room too. 

Chris groans, sinking onto the bed and flexing his feet. He actually fucking hates these shoes but they go with the suit so he’s wearing them. Justin’s still standing trying to wriggle out of his jacket one-handed. Chris watches him for a few minutes before snorting and getting up. 

‘You need some help there, dude?’ he says, holding out his hands. Justin laughs as well handing him over two slices of cake folded in a napkin with a mumbled — _it’s vegan_. Justin shrugs off his jacket all the way, throwing it on the bed. 

‘I got it for us,’ he says, gesturing at the cake. Chris nods, smiling. They lapse into silence and Chris tries not to think too hard about the fact they’re currently alone in a hotel room. Justin’s just sort of looking at him, his shirt fits him so well Chris can see the lean line of his waist and it’s distracting. Justin swallows and takes a step towards him. 

‘You want to try it?’ he says. He gestures to the cake.

‘Oh, um, sure,’ Chris says, holding out the napkin expecting Justin to take a piece to eat. What he’s not expecting is for Justin to break off a bit and bring it to Chris’ mouth. He doesn’t know what to say or do and his heart is throbbing in his chest, so he just eats it. The sweetness spreads across his tongue. Justin takes back his hand, fingertips brushing Chris’ lips and eyes on Chris’ face. Chris can feel himself flush from the heat of his gaze. 

‘Can I tell you something?’ Justin says as he breaks off another bit of cake. Chris nods, again letting Justin feed him the cake like this isn’t the surrealist experience he’s ever had. 

‘—I, um,’ Justin starts, pausing, absently brushing crumbs into his hair as he scratches the back of his head. ‘You know how I said this was a um platonic date?’ Chris nods slowly, staring. ‘Like, what-what would we be doing now if it _wasn't_ platonic?’ He glances at Chris’ face. Chris feels like he’s floating, brain only distantly connected to his mouth as he opens it to answer. 

‘I’d probably be letting you fuck me into next week on that bed there,’ he says, nodding to the bed behind Justin, the thrill of the words hot on his skin. Justin’s eyes flick to the bed as his mouth drops open. He takes a step towards Chris. 

‘But this _is_ a platonic date, right?’ Chris says, smirking. Justin pauses. Chris can see the confusion on his face and knows he’s being mean. He’s so fucking high from the revelation of Justin liking him back he wants to laugh hysterically. And Justin’s just so cute when he’s trying to puzzle something out. 

‘Oh yeah, of course,’ Justin says, nodding. He goes quiet again, shifting his weight from foot to foot. ‘I mean,’ he starts again, ‘—I could fuck you into new week _platonically_?’ Chris pretends to consider.

‘I guess that would be okay,’ he says and Justin steps into him, arms going around him and nearly crushing the cake between them.

‘Hey, wait, hold on,’ Chris says, laughing and twisting so he can dump the cake on top of the TV. He turns back to Justin and kisses him. They kiss for a long moment. Chris realises he’s never actually kissed someone taller than him. Justin’s going both hands gently cupped around his face, touching him very carefully like he’s delicate. Chris isn't used to that either and it’s making his skin tingle. 

‘Can we—’ Justin says, touching Chris’ tie and Chris nods. So they start to strip each other, giggling softly and they fumble with knots and buttons and zips until they’re both in their underwear. Chris is kind of half-hard from Justin's warm palms on his skin. He shifts self-consciously but then Justin gives him another scorching kiss and steps back, pushing his underwear off and flopping back onto the bed, sprawling out unashamedly. Chris’ eyes snap to where his cock is lying against his stomach. He looks _good_. 

‘C’mon,’ Justin says, grinning at him. So Chris takes off his underwear and climbs on the bed. ‘Holy fuck, man,’ Justin mutters, pushing up to meet him, hands settling on his hips. ‘Fuck, you look good. Can I touch it?’ Justin traces a line across Chris’ stomach just below his navel. Chris feels his cock throb in response. 

‘Uh, yeah, sure,’ he says, gasping sharply when Justin takes a hold of him. Justin kisses him again, jerking him in slow, easy strokes. Chris kisses him back, putting his hand between Justin’s thighs to return the favour. His dick is hot and thick in Chris’ hand. Chris starts to stroke him as well, matching his rhythm. Justin moans softly into his mouth. 

He sucks on Justin’s tongue, making him moan again. He can feel the tip of his cock is wet with precome. He smears it up the length, making Justin shudder hard. They’re both still on their knees on the centre of the mattress, kissing urgently while the fuck into each other’s hands. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Justin grunts against his mouth, ‘you feel so fucking _good_.’ He’s started to work Chris harder, sweat-slick palm tight on his shaft. Chris shudders hard, panting into his mouth. He can feel a flush pulsing beneath his skin, making sweat prickle across it. He shudders again feeling his spine arch as Justin works him. 

Justin slides his tongue deeper into his mouth, moaning. Chris can feel his edge. He tries to drag in oxygen around Justin's slick tongue. He imagines how it would feel lapping at his dick and it’s this thought that drags him over. He comes, spine curving as he thrusts clumsily into Justin’s fist. He feels his come wet his thighs. He takes a shaking breath but before he can get his shit together Justin's gasping. 

‘Don’t stop,’ he says, exhaling heavily as his hand clamps over Chris’ on his cock to keep it tight around his cock he trembles through his orgasm. Chris feels a hot stripe of his come wet his stomach. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he grunts, feeling a blunted twist of heat. Justin lets him go breathing hard as he flops against Chris, forehead against his shoulder. Chris strokes the smooth skin on his thigh absently. 

‘Shit, man,’ Justin huffs, straightening up only to immediately flop on his back, ‘that was _intense_.’ Chris laughs. ‘Hey, come here,’ Justin says, opening his arms so Chris moves closer and lays on his chest, though they’re both sweaty and sticky. Justin hums, wrapping his arms around him. 

‘Um so… the date actually, kind of, wasn’t platonic,’ he says after a moment and Chris starts to laugh and every assurance from Justin that his motives had originally been entirely pure makes him laugh harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the belated valentines prompts, honestly fluff isn't particularly my thing but these are cute 🥺
> 
> The prompt was "Person A asks Person B on a platonic date.. that ends up in no way platonic" for Mx Haunted 💘
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
